1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to inbound roamers. More specifically, the invention relates to value added call control services for inbound roamers.
2. Background of the Technology
Mobile communication systems are used worldwide. Hence, various operators offer international roaming to their users. An operator is specifically interested in inbound roaming revenues where users from a foreign operator visit the operator's network. To increase inbound roaming revenue, many operators offer various value added call control services to the inbound roamers.
Some of the value added services are roaming home short-code, optimal routing and misdialed digit correction. In the roaming home short-code service, an inbound roamer dials a home network short-code, such as, customer care or emergency at a visiting network. This service then translates the short-code into the home or visiting long number. The optimal routing service allows a local or another inbound roamer in the same visiting network to call an inbound roamer. The call can be directed via a local trunk route instead of an international trunk route. And, in case an inbound roamer misdials a number due to a wrong or missing international dialing prefix, the call can be intelligently corrected using the misdialed digits correction service.
Various techniques are available to implement one or more of the above services. One such technique uses an Integrated Services Digital Network User Part (ISUP) based node. In an example of this technique, a voice trunk equipped with service node is used. In another example, an ISUP loop-back at originating Mobile Switching Centre (MSC) is used to route an inbound roamer's calls through the service node, optimally applying various call service logics. In both the cases, circuit resources are heavily utilized, and switches may not be able to provide finer control of dialing digits analysis. Further, the ISUP signaling does not have International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) of the calling inbound roamer, hence the service node is unable to generate the Call Detail Records (CDR) for that inbound roamer. The IMSI can be found from a Home Public Mobile Network's (HPMN) Home Location Register (HLR) by using Mobile Application Part (MAP) signaling on Mobile Subscriber ISDN (MSISDN) of the calling inbound roamer. In another technique, Mobile Application Part Send Routing Information (MAP SRI) signaling is used to implement one or more of the call control services. In this case, a switch may be configured to issue MAP SRI on certain selected numbers for inbound roamers. When the MAP SRI signaling reaches the service node, the service node applies various application logics and returns a number back to the switch. The MAP signaling approach does not have equivalent resource utilization as the ISUP signaling. However, it is limited by the application logic and billing as it does not present the calling party number or IMSI of the inbound roamer or duration of the call.
In another technique, MAP SRI signaling is combined with ISUP signaling. For example, the switch first sends MAP SRI signaling on the called number to the service node. The service node then checks the called number to determine whether the application logic is applicable. If it is not, the service node will return the original number. However, if applicable, the service node returns a prefixed called number so the switch can subsequently route the call to the service node via the ISUP signaling. This hybrid approach reduces ISUP signaling resource utilization. However, it is disadvantageous, since the MAP SRI signaling does not have the calling party, and ISUP party does not have the IMSI of the calling party.
In yet another technique Intelligent Network (IN) signaling is used to implement call control services for inbound roamers. The switch is configured to initiate IN messages on the called number to the service node. Thereafter, the service node applies various application logics to interact with the switch. While, the IN approach does not heavily utilize the circuit resources and can generate billing for the call control services, it is switch dependent. Some switches might present the IMSI of the calling party. Some switches support certain IN functions allowing billing to be generated at the switch. This eliminates the need to generate billing at the service node. However, the IN approach is disadvantageous because the operators often have not paid license of the switch dependent IN specification for deploying the IN applications other than those from the switch vendor.
Thus there is a need for an alternative standard based approach that is cost-effective and utilizes minimum circuit resources. Further, it is desirable that the service node operates in a switch independent environment, perform various kinds of application logics and interact with the switch using MSISDN of the calling party without requiring the IMSI of the inbound roamer.